Love Story
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: When Star reads, "Romeo and Juliet," and wishes that her life could be a Love Story too, will Robin do everything he can to give her what she wants? Read to find out! My 2nd story. ENJOY! : ; R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the teen titans, or the song, "Love Story."

Starfire sat on the couch in the main room. She had just finished reading, "Romeo and Juliet." Oh how she loved that story. It was so romantic. She wiped away tears from her cheeks and smiled.

"It's a love story." She told herself.

Robin walked into the main room to find Starfire sitting on the couch crying. He immediately ran towards her. He didn't know what to expect when he got to her, but he was hoping it was just one of her misunderstandings that he could easily fix. The last thing he wanted was to see her with a broken heart.

He sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"Star, what's wrong?" He asked.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled.

"I just finished, 'Romeo and Juliet.'" She said wiping more tears from her tearstained cheeks.

Robin smiled and hugged her closer to him.

"It's a sad story, isn't it, Star?" He asked her.

Starfire nodded and smiled again.

"It was just so romantic the way she killed herself, because she thought he killed himself, so they could be together." She started. "Then, he woke up, to find that she had died, and then killed himself, so they could have a happy ending."

Robin twisted a strand of her ruby hair.

"I would do the same for you." He admitted. He then suddenly realized what he had just said and stood up in shock.

"Star, I'm sorry." He said quickly. "That was kind of awkward."

Starfire smiled up at him and felt a shade of red spread across her cheeks.

"You would?" She asked with a hoping smile on her face.

Now it was Robin's turn for his blush to deepen.

"Of course I would Star." He confessed. "I........"

So???? How do ya like it? I will keep working on it!! R&R PLEASE!! Keep reading!

xoSmiley4Lifexo


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story

Chapter 2:

disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans......still, same with the song, "Love Story," and, "Romeo and Juliet."

.....................................................................................................................................................

RECAP:

"Of course I would Star, I......."

.....................................................................................................................................................

The alarm went off right as Robin said the three words Starfire wanted to hear.

"I Love You."

"WHAT!?" Starfire asked loudly over the alarm.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" Robin responded, taking her hand and leading her put of the tower.

When they got to the bank that was getting robbed, Robin got out his staff as Starfire warmed up her starboults. The other Titans had gone on a trip, leaving Robin and Starfire alone. A man ran from the bank with a gun in hand.

"FREZE!" Robin yelled. "Put the gun down, and put you're hands up!"

The man looked at Robin, and then at Starfire. He was amazed at her beauty, and then thought to himself that she was too beautiful for one man. "She would have a happier life up in heaven", he thought to himself. "I guess I'll shoot her." He pointed the gun at Starfire and pulled the trigger.

Robin's eyes widened. He could see the bullet move closer and closer to the love of his life. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. For one split second, he thought she was going to get hit. He thought he would never get the chance to tell her he loved her.

Robin didn't need to worry. Starfire was a smart girl. And as soon as she heard the gun shot, she flew up into the air and the bullet missed her. Robin sighed in relief. Then sprung back into action and cuffed the criminal that tried to kill his one true love, Starfire.

As the cops took the criminal away, Starfire flew down to Robin.

"Robin..." But Robin took her into a tight embrace that cut her off.

"Star, I was so scared, I didn't know what was gonna happen. Thank god you flew out of the way." He said as his voice quivered. "I wanna tell you what I was gonna say back at the tower, okay?" He asked.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, Robin." She said.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything, Star." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"I love you too, Robin." She said to him. "I really really love you too."

did you think it was good? i don't think it was my best....but, if you liked it, awesome! r&r pls!


End file.
